


Happy New Years Cas

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel-centric, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Christmas Fluff, Dean is a Sweetheart, Dean-Centric, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mary Ships It, New Years, New year kisses, POV Castiel, Sam Ships It, Season/Series 12, cas is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: Dean and Cas spend New Years together





	

**Author's Note:**

> My New years blues wrote this fluff <3

****

            Dean was watching Cas carefully from across the table, as he and Sam cleaned up dishes and plates from their lame ass New Years feast. Cold sandwiches and beers, would have been hamburgers if the power hadn’t given out. Cas worked wordlessly to cleaning the table, even though he had eaten, Dean knew he’d not tasted one thing, not including the molecules.

            “Cas, come on, just, relax, you don’t need to clean everything up we’ll get it tomorrow.” Dean softly snapped.

            Ever since they’d made it back to the bunker, being imprisoned for God knew how long, Dean had meant to talk to Cas. To have a proper sit down with the angel and tell him what was up. But as always, he’d chickened out.

            They had escaped just in time for Christmas, more importantly, the new year.

            Their mother and Cas, more like Cas, exploded the walls of the prison. And Cas hadn’t asked if he could, if he should, he merely gathered Dean in his arms. It was reminiscent of when they reunited in the bunker. When Cas thought he was dead. And then he wasn’t and Cas had pulled him close as if a promise to never let go. And Dean reciprocated. Wrapped his arms tightly around his angel and without even thinking vowed to never let go.

            After the prison break the family had taken time together. It was needed more than any hunt could provide.

            “Dean, are you alright?” Cas asked depositing the rest of the dishes in the sink.

            “Y-Yeah Cas, I’m good,” he saddled up along-side him at the sink, “You need help.”

            “I think I can handle a few dishes,” Cas groused.

            “Hey, lovebirds,” Sam shouted from the living room, “We’re watching White Christmas get your asses in here. Besides it’s almost midnight let’s get this new year started! It’s getting close!”

            For a moment Cas’ ever intense gaze captured Dean’s attention and without warrant Dean was speaking, “Cas, I’m really glad you’re here. You know that right?”

            “I’m not sure what you mean,” Cas replied, wetting his lips and furrowing his brow.

            Dean refrained from rolling his eyes, “I’m saying…fuck…I-I don’t know what I’m saying.”

            “We’re down to 15 seconds guys!” Mary shouted from the living room.

            “Dean, what is it that you want to say?” Cas spoke softly and tempered.

            “I-I wanna say…”

            “10,9,8,7,6” they could both hear from the living room.

            When the count hit ‘1’ Dean took Cas by both lapels and lurched him forward, their mouths clashing beautifully and messy in one swift movement. Cas made a squeaking noise that Dean simply ate up, taking his most bold of chances and breaching the angel’s mouth. Their tongues touching was featherlike and near artistic. Not perfect, clumsy and messy but Dean could care less. It was everything that he dreamed of when Cas slumped against him, fingers lax and useless as they clung to the hunter’s flannel. Dean held them both up as he deepened the kiss. Dean held the angel tight, their lips locked before they both, instinctively relaxed and he was dotting kisses then along Cas’ jaw, sneaking his tongue along his pulse point before resting against the nape of his neck.

            “Dean,” Cas rasped, “Dean?”

            “Was that okay?” Dean murmured.

            “What does ‘okay’ mean?” Cas asked.

            “That you’re not going anywhere, that you’re here with me, that’s what it means.” Dean choked on his words, eyes clenched painfully shut as his fingers curled tightly in the cloth of the trench coat beneath his palms.

            “Then that is what I want as well, Dean,” Cas murmured against the thin flesh of his temple, “It is all I’ve ever wanted.”

            Dean took a watery, unsteady breath, “Yeah?”

            “Of course, you would not like to admit it, but we have always been bonded,” Cas started, his lips caressed Dean’s cheeks, before falling to the corner of his mouth, “You are my beloved. I am happy that you have accepted it as such.”

            “Cas,” Dean’s voice broke.

            “Why don’t we watch this ‘White Christmas’ with your mother and Sam?”

            Dean lifted his face away from Cas’ shoulder and shook his head, “Sure, let’s do it, hey,” he stopped Cas from moving away, “Come here.”

            “What…” he started but was silenced by Dean’s lips.

            Dean ran his tongue over Cas’ upper lip before settling on his very plump bottom lip, biting it promptly, “Happy New Years sweetheart.”

            Cas stilled their kisses and smiled, “This is the best year as far as I’m concerned.”

           

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            “You’re not hiding anything,” Sam added non-chalantly as Cas and Dean entered the living room and plopped down on the couch.

            “I second that,” Mary said with a huff, “You two aren’t exactly good at hiding all that ‘I love him’ stuff.”

            “Mom!” Dean countered.

            Mary leaned her head back on the arm of the couch, “Dean, honey, get over it. You love the angel. Your brother put it well. You and your angel get in here and watch the movie.” she angled her gaze just enough to catch Dean’s, “Sweetie, I don’t care. He’s a doll. Please just…get over it…we deal with death and darkness so much I want you to be happy.”

            Dean was stumbling more than ever, even though his hand was in Cas’, and he was crippling to find words. But he didn’t want to let go.

            But Cas found them easily.

            “I have never seen this film,” Cas bodily moved Dean onto the couch until they were spooning, Dean’s back to his chest.

            “It’s great, I love Danny Kaye,” Sam huffed, settling against the couch, shuffling the blanket up around his chest, “Dean,” Sam turned his head, locking eyes with his brother, “I don’t care, neither does mom. You guys are adorable.”

            “Fuck off.”

            Sam only chuckled, “Yeah.”

            Dean complied, pulling Cas on top of him as the screen flickered and the songs played about ‘choreography’. He could feel Cas dozing, he pressed lips below his ear and whispered, “I love you Cas.”

            Cas grinned, wildly so, he turned his head, arms wrapping around his human, “I love you too.”

            “Get a room.” Sam spat between mouthfuls of popcorn.

            “ _You_ get a room,” Dean answered with hardly a beat in between, kissing the naked, sensitive flesh of Cas’ flesh. He wrapped his arms around Cas, burying his face into the warm neck of Cas’ neck. And Dean found himself just nestling there. Just resting, his arms around Cas’ waist and the nuzzling as the Christmas songs played on.

            He knew at some point he grunted but Cas only kissed the top of his head and murmured, “Sleep”

            He woke only momentarily to nuzzle against his angel’s chest, “Cas…”

            “Sleep,” was Cas’ response.

            “I love you.”

            “I love you too.” Cas kissed his temple, “I love you, and that’s all that matters.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review <3


End file.
